The Lancers
by jackal-san
Summary: Yuya Sakaki, a top student at Leo's Dueling School and known for making others smile. But in the dark, he's a different person. Under the name Zarc, he is ruthless and merciless. Yuto Rebellion, a transfer student who meets Zarc and... Is spared? Yuto seeks out Zarc for answers, but Yuto's biggest question, how did Zarc know his name? And why he spared him? Longer Summary Inside!
1. New Student at Leo

**Summary: The Leo Cooperation is a powerful company and Reiji Akaba, the president of the company is known for crushing anyone who stands against him. But how he crushes his opponents is the scary part. One day they're a thorn in his side and the next day, they're gone. Unknown to the public, Reiji's personal team known as the Lancers are the cause for these sudden 'accidents'. Everyone knows not to oppose the Leo Cooperation and its operations unless they want to suffer the consequences.**

 **Yuya Sakaki, a top student at Leo's Dueling School is known for his ability to make others smile and entertain the crowd with his dueling. He's a smiling teen surrounded by friends and fans alike. But in the dark of the night, he's a different person. Yuya is one of Reiji's Lancers and the best among them. Taking on the name of Zarc, Yuya is ruthless and merciless as he tears through his opponents without mercy.**

 **Yuto Rebellion, a transfer student from Heartland Duel School who is only at Leo because he is on a mission from his professor. His mission: reach the top of the school and figure out who the rumored Lancers are and their connection to the Leo Cooperation. Though in the process, to fit in, he did make friends with a few friends including the extremely popular Yuya Sakaki. But one day, Yuto gets a dark glimpse into Leo's dark criminal underworld. After watching the Lancer Zarc bring an entire building down on top of opposing organization, the silver haired teen then directed his attention to the witness as his monsters tore through them like paper. Though for some reason Yuto was spared...**

 **Determined to learn more, Yuto seeks out Zarc for answers. Like what the Lancer's connection is and what their motives are, but Yuto's biggest question, how did Zarc know his name? And what made the maniac spare him?**

 **Shipping: Counterpart Shipping [Yuya X Yuto] (more ships added later)**

 **(A/N: I will use names from both the english dub and the sub. Also some names will be used as alias for characters)**

"Sir, you called for me?" A silver eyed teen asked the person casually sitting behind the desk. He had black and purple hair as he seemed somewhat angry at the sudden summoning to the headmaster's office. His name was Yuto Rebellion one of the top students of Heartland Duel School.  
"Yes. As you know, the Leo Corporation is expanding and I have suspicions a group known as the Lancers are behind it." The headmaster replied to him. The headmaster was named Yusho Sakaki.  
Yusho was a former pro duelist who was the father to one of Leo's top students. Everyone at the school knew that and the reason was complicated. After Yusho's wife, Yoko died, their son ran away and a few years later he emerged as one of Leo's top students. The rest was a mystery that none brought up to the headmaster who was still broken hearted about it all.  
"Aren't the Lancers just a rumor?" Yuto asked confused.  
"That's what most believe, but I know they are real. I've met one before and was nearly done in by him..." Yusho replied with a heavy sigh. "I want you and a few other students to attend the Leo Institute of Dueling to hopefully figure out what connection these Lancers have to the school and the organization in general." Yusho finished.  
"How do these Lancers have a link to the school?" Yuto asked.  
"A few of the Lancers attend the school. Before one of our students went missing, we received that message." Yusho replied as he tapped the screen on his desk a few times as a video pulled up that was taken from a duel disk appeared.  
"Who-Who're you and what do you want!?" A voice demanded as Yuto concluded it was the student that was attacked.  
"My name is Zarc and you've learned too much about the Lancers. So I'm here to make sure you don't get away with that information." Zarc replied as he activated a black duel disk with a yellow energy monster card zone. Zarc had silver hair with green highlights that framed around his face. Though Zarc wore a black and white mask that hid his face. He wore a long black jacket with green accents. Though Yuto did notice a black gem like necklace around Zarc's neck along with a black spiked choker. A strange dark aura flared around the duelist as Yuto even got chills down his spine and it was just a video. He could only imagine how terrifying meeting the real person would be.  
"I doubt that because I'm getting out of here alive and telling everyone that some of the Leo students are Lancers!" The student yelled at Zarc.  
"Well, that's funny cause I don't think you'll be going anywhere fast." Zarc laughed. "Though don't take my word for it, take my monsters." Zarc added as he tossed a card on his duel disk as the entire screen went black.  
"We found the body of the student the day after this video. He was impaled in the wall with metal pipes holding him up as his organs were splattered around the area's walls and floor." Yusho explained. "I understand if you don't want to take this mission. I cannot guarantee your safety and if you get caught, I cannot ensure your rescue either." Yusho said.  
"It's fine. I'll do it." Yuto replied which surprised the former pro duelist. "I can't let someone like that just run around and kill people. I'll make sure he is put in jail and never allowed to see the light of day." Yuto declared as he thought he saw a flash of sadness in the headmaster's eyes, but it was gone a moment later.  
"Good to hear. You and the others will be heading for Leo in the morning. Good luck." Yusho replied to Yuto who left the office ready to make sure the Lancer fell and justice was served to them for their crimes.

~The Next Day~

"Yo! Didn't think you'd show." A teen said as Yuto arrived.  
"Well, I can't let you hog all the fun now can I?" Yuto replied to the other who was none other than his best friend Shun Kurosaki.  
The other person there was named Kite Tenjo, who was probably the school's best and not known for being the most friendly.  
"Let's just get moving before we're late for our flight." Kite said in a bored manner.  
The flight to Paradise City was long, but to Yuto, the time flew by fast. He focused on arranging his deck the whole flight and building strategies to take down the Lancer. He didn't even notice the flight was over until Shun pulled hi form his thoughts.  
"Ah! You all must be from Heartland?" A girl asked as she walked up to the small group.  
"Indeed. We're transferring to Leo." Shun replied to the blue haired girl.  
"Well, I'm your ticket to the school. My name is Serena by the way." Serena said as she lead the way to a limo.  
"Looks like we're traveling in style." Kite observed.  
"Yup! Only the best for our students!" Serena replied as they all piled in after tossing their bags in the back.  
"So, Serena, what's Leo like?" Yuto asked as he hoped to strike up a conversation and try to fit in.  
"I really like it. There's a lot of really good classes and I have some really nice friends." Serena replied.  
"I see. What kinda duelist are you?" Shun asked.  
"I'm a fusion duelist and one of the best. I transferred from Duel Academy a while ago due to my parents work." Serena explained.  
Duel Academy was known for spitting out some of the best fusion summoners in the world and Heartland Duel School was known for teaching Xyz summoning.  
The rest of the drive filled with idle chit chat about random things like places to eat around the campus, the class schedules and what the school was like in general.  
"Come on, don't wanna be late!" Serena smiled as she lead them each to their classes.  
Yuto would admit, the school was nice. But coming from basically unlimited money, he expected nothing less. Nothing really stuck out as weird or suspicious.  
"And here's where I leave you, gotta get to class and all. If you've got any questions at all, just ask me or anyone really." Serena said as she waved goodbye to Yuto.  
Yuto took a deep breath before he readied to face his new class.  
"Crap! I'm so late!" Yuto heard someone yell as they came to a skidding halt beside him.  
"Um... You ok?" Yuto asked the teen who had red and green hair. He wore a pair of goggles on his head and a blue gem was held on a necklace around his neck. He also had a piercing on his right ear as a black diamond shaped gem dangled down on a silver chain.  
"Yeah, just late for class again..." The teen sighed. "Name's Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya introduced himself happily as he extended a hand. Yuto took note of the teens last name as he would ask if he was Yusho's son later.  
"Yuto, Yuto Rebellion." Yuto replied shaking the kid's hand. "I can bail you out if you want. I'm new and I can just say you were late cause you were showing me around." Yuto said.  
"Really!? You'd do that!? Aw, you're the best!" Yuya cheered as he hugged Yuto before the two entered the room.  
"You are late Sakaki!" The teacher didn't waste a moment before yelling at the poor tomato haired teen.  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I asked Yuya to show me around and we didn't keep track of the time well." Yuto apologized.  
"Fine, Sakaki sit down and this better not happen again." The teacher said after a moment as Yuya whispered a thank you to Yuto.  
"Class, this is a new transfer student from Heartland Duel School." The teacher introduced.  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Yuto Rebellion and I hope to get to know you all." Yuto said to them all.  
"Yuto will be in the Xyz course to continue his studies in Xyz summoning." The teacher said. "Yuto, please take a seat next to Yuya."  
There was only one seat open in the whole class and Yuto was silently glad it was Yuya who seemed rather friendly.  
The class wasn't too interesting, but Yuto pretended to pay attention, unlike Yuya who had fallen asleep. Though the teacher never said a word about it.  
"Hey, Yuya, time to get up." Yuto said as he nudged Yuya as the teen slowly woke up.  
"Huh?" Yuya asked confused.  
"Time for the next class." Yuto said.  
"Ah, thanks for getting me up. Usually, no one wakes me up and I miss everything..." Yuya said.  
"Then how do you pass your classes?" Yuto asked.  
"A magician never reveals his secrets." Yuya replied to him with a wink.  
"Well, I'll be heading off. What course are you in by the way?" Yuto asked as the two headed to the next class.  
"Synchro... Wait, no. Fusion... Or was it Xyz... Maybe Integrated..." Yuya replied. "Sorry, I just take them all I forget which one I'm in this week." Yuya explained.  
"Wait! You know all of the summoning techniques!?" Yuto asked surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm one of the best and Reiji has me mastering all of my skills!" Yuya declared.  
"Reiji? As in the president of the Leo Cooperation?" Yuto asked.  
"Yup! He's a good friend of mine and helped me enroll in the school. We dueled a few times in some tournaments and he offered me a spot at the school." Yuya replied. "Well, I'd better figure my next class before I rack up any more tardies. Cya around!" Yuya said as he waved to Yuto.  
"Cya." Yuto replied as he thought about it. If Yuya was friends with Reiji, it might benefit him to be friends with Yuya as well to get closer Reiji and therefore the Lancers.  
Yuya was quite pleased with having made a new friend as he happily skipped down the halls before he felt a vibrating from his duel disk as he noticed he got a text message. The only thing he got was a name and that was all he needed to know. "Guess I'm gonna be missing class... Oh well." Yuya said as he changed his destination as he tapped the black earing on his right ear as it changed color to red.

 **And chapter one is up! Hopefully I don't get to busy and forget to update, but until then, cya guys later!**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Yo! What's up!?**

 **So, I decided to try something out, that being a different perspective. So far, every story I've ever written has been in third person, so I wanted to see how first person worked out. I've never done this, but I feel like it is a better way to elaborate on the characters thoughts and emotions. (Well, duh... That's what first person does).**

 **Also, I noticed I got a comment on from VioletStarVN on the evil Yuya idea and I felt I'd share my inspiration for it. (Also I'm glad you love the story!) So, I was chillin' reading Wattpad stories when I read an amazing story by Aliceminna called "Poison Seduction" which I loved and helped inspire me to make this story and gave me the idea of doing an evil Yuya thing. Though I also grabbed inspiration from Yuya's berserk mode and Zarcie too!**

 **Anyway, I've bored you enough, on with the show!**

[Yuya's P.O.V]

The halls were rather quiet since everyone was in class, except for me of course. Mr. High and Mighty had a mission for me. Though I was hoping he'd at least be nice enough to excuse me from class. I mean, I skipped or slept through so many classes it wasn't even funny.

To most people, they were stunned that I was even able to still attend with my terrible attendance rate. Leo's kinda got a thing about that since it has a reputation and having lazy slackers like me around isn't good for that image or something. So normally I'd be kicked out in a heartbeat, but Reiji wouldn't really let that happen. He kinda has a thing about keeping all of his Lancers on a short leash, I'm no exception. Though I get why. He can't risk us getting caught or something like that, but come on, how often does that happen. Never! Though how that never happens with how a few of us are... I will never know.

Pulling myself back to reality, I arrived at a door that read something about only certain personal being allowed, but I disregarded that completely as I walked right up and the door clicked open.

You see, all of the Lancers have these little jewelry things to track us and also open any door in the entire city basically. Reiji thought it would be a great idea, but I still feel like the earring really cramps my style. It's just a little black gem, but I don't really wear black a whole lot. It's way too depressing for me... But then again... It isn't too depressing for Zarc who I think of as another me in a way.

"Hey! You're late!" I heard another Lancer yell at me as she drew me from my thoughts.

"Not my fault I have a long commute here." I answered in an annoyed tone. I was in a good mood, but sometimes Serena could get on my nerves.

"Just hurry and get ready, I have a date tonight and I am not changing my reservations because of you." Serena said to me as she walked off just like that.

Serena was new to the Lancers as she was only recruited about a month ago, but she was already walking around like she was a hotshot. She also had the worst alias in my mind. While on duty she went by Celina, which may look different on paper, but it was really close to her actual name. And if anyone was gonna get caught, I was pretty sure it was her or Shingo. Either one of them but I would never be the first to get caught by anyone! I swear it!

Heading towards my room I decided to get ready before Serena yelled at me for being slow again.

The room was pretty empty as I didn't use it much. Reiji gave us all places at the LDS building, but I preferred by small apartment downtown instead. Though I did keep my 'work clothes' here.

I tossed my school jacket on the bed as I headed to the bathroom. Facing the mirror, I held the crystal of my necklace between my hand as I focused on it. Closing my eyes I could feel a small spark of power emerge from within as when I opened my eyes, they were a demonic yellow and my hair was silver with a dash of green. The gem on the necklace also had turned black.

Yeah, I had some kind of magic or something like that. I'm not really sure to be honest, but I just know I have it. Reiji says he's investigating what it is, but I doubt he cares or is doing anything about looking into it. Though it is handy when I'm lazy or need to hide my identity.

Grabbing a comb and some hair gel, I fixed my hair so it spiked more upwards and I made it so a few strands went around my face. Satisfied with my hair I headed back into the main room as I grabbed a plain black shirt from my closest and quickly tossed that on before picking out a black jacket with bright green accents. I also picked out a pair of black pants as I grabbed a different duel disk from my normal one. This one was black in color and had a different deck than my normal one. Snapping it onto my left arm, I grabbed the last piece. It was a black mask that resembled a dragon as it had bright green markings.

"You almost done!?" Serena yelled at me as I could see was was impatient.

"Yeah." I replied as I quickly departed my room and she was waiting right outside the door with an annoyed look. She wore a long dark blue coat as she let her hair down and it was curled and she used some kinda product on it to make it look like a dark purple. The mask she wore had a moon and stars kinda theme and looked like it was in the shape of a cat as well.

"Let's get moving." Serena said as she didn't waste a beat as I followed after her.

Yuto's POV

School was pretty boring and I lot of stuff they were talking about I already knew. So instead I thought over what'd I learned so far.

Yuya was friends with Reiji who was in charge of the Lancers. The Lancers were ruthless and murderers. Though I began to debate on if Yuya was a Lancer, though he didn't seem like the person to do anything cruel to anyone. He was too happy and carefree, though I couldn't rule anyone out yet especially not someone who could use all four summoning methods.

"Hey, you're friends with Yuya right?" I asked the kid who was sitting to my right. He was the youngest in the class, but he was pretty smart. We were both in the Side Deck Construction Research I class. He was in the Fusion Course from what I remember and apparently he was pretty good too.

"Yeah, why?" The blue haired kid asked who was named Sora.

"I meet him this morning and he was really nice and I'd like to get to know him better." I replied before slapping myself mentality with how dumb that sounded.

"I see... You've gotta crush on Yuya." Sora teased.

"What!? No! I just don't have any friends here really." I answered as my face was a bright red.

"Alright then Mr. I'm In Denial." Sora replied before answering my question. "Well, Yuya's a nice guy and basically friends with everyone. Almost everyone knows him here and he's like one of the most popular guys in the school."

"Thanks, but um... This might be a weird question, but... Does he ever not seem happy? Like does he get angry or violent?" I asked as I couldn't just outright say 'hey, is Yuya an evil murderer for hire?'

"Not that I or anyone's seen. Yuya tries to make everyone around him smile and be happy. I've seen him cry once though, but that was a rare occasion since his mother died. He was pretty upset about it and he locked himself in his room for a week before I had to basically drag him back to civilization." Sora replied as I nodded my head.

"Though if you ask me. You two would be perfect together. You're like an emo angry person and Yuya's a happy smiley person. Opposites attract and-" Sora started to ramble before the bell interrupted him.

"Love to talk, but I've gotta go." I quickly said to Sora before leaving the room before I had to hear another word about it.

I was probably the first person out of the building as I waited for Kite and Shun to show up. Though as I waited I thought about what Sora said and what I'd learned over the day.

One, Yuya definitely wasn't the kinda person to be evil. I kinda got the feeling he was the kinda guy who couldn't even harm a fly, literally. Though I'd have to make sure later.

Two, Yuya was friends with Reiji and if I got close to him as well, I could get some information outta him and maybe be able to bring down his entire operation.

Three, Yuya was kinda cute. He had one of those smiles that just brightened the room and his hair looked so soft and- Damn it brain! What are you doing!?

"What's got you all flushed?" Shun asked me as he and Kite finally arrived as the two pulled me out of my thoughts. It was only then I noticed I had a slight blush on my cheeks.

"N-nothing. Let's just head to wherever we're staying." I quickly replied.

"Really? You sure?" Shun asked with a smirk as he didn't buy my lie. We have been friends forever and he could probably read me like a book.

"Well, our apartment is close to the outskirts of the city." Kite replied as he cut right to the chase and didn't tease me any further unlike Shun who kept asking annoying questions.

The three of us made our way to wherever we were staying as Kite lead the way.

The place wasn't bad as it had three-bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and living area. It was cozy and just enough. I quickly claimed the bedroom furthest from the street side as it was the quietest of the three rooms and had the least amount of light.

Tossing my bags to the side to unpack later, I collapsed on the bed as I decided a few z's couldn't hurt. I could vaguely hear Shun yell that he and Kite were heading out to check out the town and buy some food, but I just let out a groan that was kinda a response to what he said, but more of an acknowledgment.

 **And that's a wrap! Wow! This more than I've updated in a long time. Let's hope this keeps up and until next time!**


End file.
